


Make You Jump Out of Your Skin

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Multi, Polyamory, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agreeing to go to their high school's haunted house with her girlfriends isn't the best idea Lydia's ever had.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday: Halloween & For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Haunted House</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Jump Out of Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Lydia can’t believe she let herself be talked into this. Actually, she can. Between Kira’s excitement when she’d shown them the flyer and Malia saying something about remembering going to a haunted house with her sister once, she hadn’t stood a chance.

Kira is in front, giggling and screeching in delight. Malia doesn’t seem as enthusiastic, but she looks relaxed. Lydia goes last. As she shuffles through the entryway, she tries to tell herself that she’s faced worse, faced _real_ monsters, and yet she can’t help jumping when the first skeleton lights up and lets out a high, hysterical laugh.

She’s not a fan of haunted houses, either the fake or the real ones, but she’d thought this would be a walk in the park after everything she’s seen in the past year. It is _not_ a walk in the park. She doesn’t remember parks having hidden trapdoors and niches that creepy, oozing and bleeding things jump out of to scare the shit out of you, or the ever present, distant sound of screams. The smoke makes it harder for her to breath, and when all the lights suddenly go out, she freezes, a scream building in her throat. Something brushes against her hand, but two blue lights catch her eye before she can let go of the scream. Malia. It’s just Malia.

She tangles their fingers together and doesn’t let go, even after some lights come on again. She knows she’s squeezing too hard, can feel the bones in Malia’s hand getting squished together, but she can’t seem to loosen her grip.

Kira turns, her eyes bright orange in her excitement, but her face falls when she sees Lydia. She quickly walks back to them and grabs Lydia’s other hand.

‘Why didn’t you say something?’ she asks.

‘I didn’t think it would be this bad,’ Lydia admits. She feels silly for being so scared. The last time she’d been to a haunted house had been with Jackson. He’d tried so hard to pretend he wasn’t scared that he’d made fun of her for being scared, and for a moment she fears Malia and Kira will do the same. She should’ve had more faith in her girlfriends, because Malia briefly rubs their cheeks toghether to comfort her and Kira is rubbing soothing circles on her wrist.

‘Come on,’ Kira’s smile is sweet and reassuring. ‘I don’t know if it helps, but I _am_ wearing my katana belt. And you can squeeze my hand as hard as you like.’

‘Mine, too,’ Malia agrees. ‘We’ll heal.’

Lydia feels her heartbeat slowing down a bit and her legs move a little easier.

They keep go through the rest of the haunted house like this, holding hands, Malia a calming, protective presence behind her, Kira leading the way with excited screams and giggles. Lydia starts to enjoy herself a little more. When a bunch of bats fall out of the ceiling, she echoes Kira’s screamed giggle and she laughs as they run through their high school’s traditional rain of spiders at the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
